degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:You Are Not Alone/@comment-24712996-20140428233214
I was bored and so wrote this small one-shot thing of a mix of different shows xD Me Zig, it's way too small. I didn’t even know these things could be that small. Zig: Oh Elle but it’s so good. Me: For you maybe. Like I’m so surprised that it even fit in, it's that small. Zig: Some people like it big but I think the small ones are just as good. Me: I’m so disagreeing with you on that one. Just take it out already! It’s not even working! Zig: Hang on, maybe if I put in deeper then it might work. Me: Stop, Zig! just take the damn pizza out of the oven and get the take away leaflet. It's not cooking properly! Last time I trust you to cook. *Miles enters drunk* Miles: See that you're trying to take another good lady from me, Zigmund. Thou shall not succeed even if I am a little bit drunk right now! Me: Here we go again... Zig: Whatever, pretty boy, I'm checking on the pizza. Miles: Elle, do you think I'm pretty? Sometimes I thinkZig fancies me because he always broods in my direction and wants to make sure no girl goes out with. JEALOUSY. Me: Er, you're very pretty, Miles. Miles: I knew I was oh so fine and don’t cha wish your boyfriend was hot like me! Don't cha wish your boyfriend was a freak like me? Don't cha wish your boyfriend was raw like me? DON’T CHA? Oh yeeeeaaah baby! SMACK THAT GIVE ME SOME MORE! SMACK THAT ALL ON THE FLOOR! Me: Miles, calm down! Miles: But I’m so pweety. Do you want to stroke my pony, Elle? I have one because I'm so rich! Me: No, I do not want to stroke your pony. Miles: But it’s so pweety! It’s so big as well! And when you ride it you feel all happy and free. Do you want to ride my pony? I’ll let you ride it since you said I was pretty! Me: Miles, I do not want to ride your pony and I wouldn’t go around shouting that otherwise all the girls will think that you’re easy…to let them go on your, er, pony. Miles gasps dramatically: No! My mother warned me about girls like that. You have to help me, Elle! I don’t want to be known as easy. I’m not easy! I’M HARD, GIRLS! Me: Oh dear... Miles: You know my mother told me to love myself. Me: Love yourself, Miles. Just don’t do it in public. *a loud scream from the kitchen* Zig: NOOOOOOOOO! THE PIZZA IS BURNT! Me: Well, who buys an extra small pizza anyway? Zig: SOMETIMES IT'S NOT ABOUT SIZE! Miles: OOOOH BUT I HAVE A BIG PONY! Me: YOU BOYS ARE - *Finn Nelson walks in* Finn: Alright, girl. You ready to go on our date? Me: Finn, I love you, but I cannot betray Annie like that. Finn starts crying: Okay, I'm not crying, I just have...something in my pretty eyes. Me: Look... Finn: I guess someone else would want a bite out of my Snicker bar. Me: That may change things... Zig: Ooooh, I wouldn't mind a bite! Love chocolate and it's even better if someone else has it! Me: Ugh, look.... *Robb Stark walks in* Robb: Why are you all bothering my fair lady? Fuck off, losers. Me: Oh Robb Robb: Do you still want to take a look at my sword? You can help me aim in it in the right direction...close your mouth, love, that's for later. Finn: DON'T YA TALK TO MY GIRL LIKE THAT! THE ONLY THING YOU'VE PULLED IS A MUSCLE! Robb: SILENCE, BOY! As Marina said...YOU MAY BE GOOD LOOKING BUT YOU'RE NOT A PIECE OF ART! Me: Oh dear... *Dan Humphrey struts in* Dan: Oh, Elle, love. Ready to go to the theatre? You can eat those Maltersar balls from back where our seats are, no-one will see. Me: Um... Zig: Which one is this? Damn, you're making Drew look like good guy. Finn: Shut up, Ziggy, no-one likes you. Miles: Do not speak to my baby like that, you...you...horrible person! Robb: Be silent before I plunge my sword in you and, trust me, it's not the one which has slayed many women. Dan: Zig...you're worse than Chuck. *everyone gasps* Miles, Finn and Robb: He has a point...yeah.... Me: Look, let's all go out for dinner? I'm sure we can come to some sort of arrangement about...our relationships, have you heard of the Playboy Mansion? Guys: ...yeah. Me: Don't look so worried, Elle knows what she's doing. Let's go, who makes extra small pizza anyway? ZIG: YOU AND SIZE! SMALL CAN BE GOOD! *everyone leaves with Zig left in the kitchen* Zig: That went well, I didn't even break up a relationship...still got a few hours of the day left though.